Fingers are not overrated
by CutePoison
Summary: Michael and Sara are finally able to be together


Two fingers, definitely not overrated, trailed along her spine awakening a consciousness that started with a soothing sensation that brought the ghost of a smile to Sara's lips only to move deeper, to pool in the swelling heat between her aching thighs.

Aching because this man that smiled beside her, the darkness in his blue eyes beckoning as she lay in laziness had coaxed in her over and over again an energy that she had thought spent in their earlier couplings; an energy instantly renewed once again as his long fingers caressed her, easing a sigh from her slightly parted lips.

The graze of his lips along her shoulder blade, an appetizer for what was to come, took her breath.

Was she really going to do this when she had to be up in a little over four hour's time?

Damn straight she was.

Fingers, still not overrated, moved through her hair, the long red tresses his fingers had caressed over and over this night of exploration, this first night of taste, touch and feel, falling as a curtain as it dripped from his skilled fingertips. And skilled they were. Her echoed moans from earlier could testify to that.

"Do you know how much I love you, Sara?" His words brought a smile to her lust awakened eyes.

"Show me, Michael." Her words were smoky. This wasn't a question, but his answer was to a trail a line of deep kisses that started at the nape of her neck and moved along her spine in a dance of tongue, a sweeping of lips that arched her back.

She felt her nipples harden and eased back down, the comparable roughness of the sheet against her smooth, aroused flesh eliciting a low moan as his teeth found the firm roundness of her ass in a teasing nip.

The things he could do to her, Michael. The things she had dreamt of him doing to her those long days in the infirmary, the teasing in his voice charming more from her then just a smile, but a galloping of heart and a warmth within that begged to be stoked, fed, nurtured until…

A gasp left her as he reached beneath her and slide two long, if anything underrated, fingers, inside the heat that pulsed within.

"Like this?" His voice was low, filled with dusk, with knowing, his eyes even darker with his need. He knew what he was doing to her alright, Sara had no doubt Michael could feel the tremble in her thighs as he stroked her.

"Mm, hmm," it was all she could do to mumble as she turned her body to face him, his slippery fingers trailing along her thigh as they slipped out of her, his wet tip brushing her flat stomach insistently.

Gripping him lightly, Sara moved her hand along his hard length, her smooth hand, born for healing taking his breath. He couldn't get enough of her. With only hours to catch some sleep, Michael knew he should have let Sara's slowly blinking eyes close, to let her breath deepen, let her fall into sleep, but the need to taste her, feel her again was too strong.

Michael had dreamt of her like this, in his bed, in his arms for so long that the inevitable end to this night, now that it was here, a mere closing of eyes, four hours spent in a breath if they were to sleep, was too much to bear.

Her lips ate his moan, muffling it as they crashed down on his, all vestiges of sleep seeming to have left her. Ravenous lips pulled back as she met his eyes, fiery copper now replacing the relaxed amber glow of minutes before.

She teased back in, her tongue swiping along his bottom lip, tracing warmth that spread through him, before dipping inside to swirl against his hot tongue.

He loved the taste of her, the hint of toothpaste lingering to mix with a taste that was solely Sara.

His hands were on her hips, gripping her as her thighs parted, as she guided him in. And then she was pulling him closer, the tips of her arousal hard against his chest, her breath hot along his neck sending ripples of pleasure on the heels of the shiver that moved through him from the heat of her breath.

Cupping her ass, he thrust deeper, her moans telling him this was what she wanted, her lips whispering her love with all the breath she could spare as her legs wrapped around him, urging.

Easing up, he watched her. He loved watching Sara, her arousal, the pleasure in her features. Her eyes opened then, meeting Michael's in intensity, locking them together as they moved, as fingers trailed, as breaths quickened.

Michael felt himself tipping, the sensations too strong to hold back any longer as they tore through him, leaving him gasping, leaving him spent, his breath rushing out of him as he filled her.

Continuing to move, he urged her on, his lips on her neck, sucking a shiver from her as her thighs began to shake around him.

His lips moved along her jaw until they found hers, his tongue dipping in as her muscles clenched around him and then he was pulling her closer, holding her tightly as her heart pounded against him.

Her head came to rest against his chest then, her auburn mess of hair falling softly down her smooth back, her desire sated. He could feel her eyelashes flutter as her breathing grew deeper, moving against his skin, the soft beating of butterfly wings slowing and then ceasing as Sara succumbed to sleep.

Still he held her, his own sleep held at bay as he listened to her breathing next to him, her heart beating strong, so very real…so very much alive. 


End file.
